There are various well-known techniques of fabricating microwave circuits which utilize magnetic (magnetized) ferrite substrates. Integrated microwave circuits such as phase shifters, isolators, circulators and resonance/field-displacement devices (filters), for example, as respectively taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,588,759 to Buck, 3,560,892 to Chiron, 3,448,409 to Moose, and 4,020,429 to Bickley, may be designed by depositing stripline patterns on a substrate of ferrite material and applying a magnetic field. Characteristics such as frequency response or phase shifting are varied by the external magnetic field which affects the permeability of the substrate material.
All of the prior art techniques employing ferrite substrates have heretofor applied a steady magnetic field to the substrate. The application of a steady (but possibly variable) magnetic field to ferrite substrate causes an alignment of the magnetic moments of the electrons in the ferrite material, and the ferrite exhibits anisotropic behavior. All known prior art ferrite devices have heretofore relied on this anisotropic behavior of magnetized ferrite substrates.